The Secrets They Kept
by Slyth-Rave-best of both
Summary: Harry is abused at the hands of the dursleys. When they take it too far harry asks for help. What Follows is somthing no one expected. Severitus Challenge. AU 6th year. Sirius is NOT dead. Manipulative!Dumbledore Bastard!Ron RonDumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets They Kept

Will be Slash(guys on guys)

Disclaimor: If Hp was mine they'd all be gay, voldemort would be dead and their biggest worry would be what the headmaster was up to.

* * *

Prologue

In Little Whinging, a neighborhood in Surrey, stood an ordinary house. The address was 4 Privet Drive and everything from the white shiny walls to the perfectly trimmed walls screamed ordinary. However, inside that house lay a boy that was anything but ordinary. He was a sixteen year old wizard, who when orphaned at the age of one, was sent to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin. For fifteen years he had been forced to live with them. Being treated like a slave, being called a freak for things he had no control over. Things that only seemed to happen when he was upset. Then when he was eleven a letter came addressed to him from a supposed magic school called Hogwarts. Thousand of letters, many questions, and one half giant latter and he was finally free from the Dursley's for nine months out of the year. Free from the abuse, and the pain, free from there supposed curing of his abnormality and there punishments. You see Harry has a secret. A secret he'd been keeping for as long as he could remember. A secret that was slowly killing him and making him worry he may not live to see his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

One thing everyone would agree upon was the fact that his eyes were the window to his soul. Now however, the once vibrant green eyes that used to be so full of life were dull and glazed. The raven colored locks were dirty and grimy and greasier than Professor Snape's. His pale vampire like skin was littered with bruises and cuts. His front had the word freak carved into it and his back had hundreds of welts that were obviously made from a belt. His name was Harry Potter better known as The Boy Who Lived. His parents had died when he was just one by a dark wizard named Voldemort who was now out to get his blood. Of course he knew none of this until he was eleven because his relatives despised all they deemed unnatural including wizards. In fact they despised there nephew and were not afraid to show it. They reminded him every day just what they thought of him and his "freakishness." That he was nothing to them but a burden. They called him freak and boy, never using his real name. They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his Hogwart's letter. Then they gave him Dudley's second bedroom for fear of what those "freaks" would do. They put locks on the door and a cat flap to keep him there. He was only allowed out to do his chores and even then only ones in the house. He was never outside which was why he was so pale. He got fed only moldy bread and warm water once a day which was why he's so skinny. Soon though things were gonna change his life. Some for the better and some for the worst. He was going to find out he wasn't the only one keeping a secret.

* * *

I know this is short but it's my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm not gonna post any more chapters unless people want me to so please R&R If ur gonna give criticism however please make sure its CONSTRUCTIVE. If u don't like it tell me your opinion and how i could get better. you telling me it sucks does not do anyone any good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: If it was mine Dumbledore and Sirius wouldn't be dead

Contains Rape and some minor abuse.

* * *

Harry's POV

A sliver of light came through the window between the boards that had been there when he had arrived "home." Wincing i sat up, groaning as my body screamed in protest still sore from my most recent "punishment" for not finishing the impossibly long list chores. Ever since Gringotts had gone bankrupt at the beginning of the summer and had been forced to let go of quite a few employees the beatings had been happening more frequently and brutally than those before starting Hogwarts. Since starting Hogwarts the beatings had mostly stopped, besides the occasional slap, because they were to afraid of what the "freaks" would do if they found out. However, Vernon loosing his job seemed to destroy the little restraint he had had. This summer was turning out to be his worst ever. The beatings were more painful, more frequent,l and more ruthless than ever and i was worried that i wouldn't make it till school starts in September. Normally i would get to leave and go to the Weasly's or headquarters but but Professor Dumbledore had said that it just wasn't possible this time because it was too dangerous.

I was actually waiting for a reply to the letter i had sent asking him to get me the hell out of here. _Pop_

"Hello Fawkes," i said reaching for the letter he held. I offered him some water and then he with a _Pop _he was gone.

_Harry, _

_I am sorry but there simply isn't any way for me to get you out of there. The burrow isn't safe enough and you don't want to put the Weasley's in danger do you. How would you feel if they got hurt or killed just because you didn't want to stay with your family. Also headquarters is out there is no one to watch you and people are entirely to busy. You wouldn't want me to pull someone off an assignment that could help us win the war and protect people. You will just have to stay there._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

By the time i finished the letter I was grinding my teeth in irritation. "Glad to know how much protection your little weapon gets dumbledore," i muttered to the letter in my hand. I can't believe him..."

"Boy get your lazy ungrateful self out here you've got chores to do," Screeched aunt petunia banging on the door.

"Yes ma,am, " i said using the title i had been told to use. Gingerly I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Here," she said thrusting into my hands a sheet that must have had at least twenty y chores on it. Groaning i realized I'd be lucky to finish ha;f the things on the list. Steeling myself for what promised to be a painful beating i set to work knowing the more i did the shorter the beating.

* * *

I finished the eleventh chore(clean all the upstairs windows) just as uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway. Hoping he hadn't stopped at the bar on the way home from job hunting i went to my room and waited for the sound of him coming upstairs. I sat on my bed and stared at the door, waiting for the 

sound of him thumping up the stairs. About twenty minutes later i heard him and from the way he was walking i could tell he had stopped at the bar and was there for quite a while. I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to my door and i sucked in a breath. _Slam _He came barging through the door swaying a little as a result of the alcohol he had drunk.

"So boy thought you could get away with it, did you. Thought you could just sit around and be lazy you ungrateful freak. Well I'm gonna teach you a lesson you ungrateful little freak." He smacked me and knocked me onto the bed. He then proceeded to smack me a couple more time leaving me dizzy and confused. He flipped me onto my back and pulled out his belt. He raised it up and then down. One for every chore i didn't finish. By the time he brought it down for the last time i was pale and shaky. I was dizzy and everything was blurry. I heard him unzipping his jeans and felt my overly large pants being torn away and thats when i realized what was happening. I struggled against him and tried to get away but he slapped the back of my head. I felt his hardness pressed against me and i felt him violently enter me just as i lost my battle against the darkness and blissfully lost consciousness.

* * *

Sorry it's so short I can't seem to make them longer. 

So please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

I know it's been forever since I've posted anything on this story, and for that I apologize. Real life has been a needy bitch lately. I moved and lost all my notes to the story, and pretty much have no idea where I was going with it. Then, I had health issues, trying to graduate, and college. However, I'm done with school in less than a week, with nothing planned for the summer. My goal is to go over the two chapters I already have, figure out where I was going and have chapter three out by the end of May. Sorry for the delay and I hope some of you are still even interested in it.


End file.
